Why Tony Should Not Interfere In Clint's Love Life
by Blackrose197666
Summary: After Clint finally came out to the team Tony is determined to find him a man. Clint however is not impressed with his friend's meddling. Sequel to "Why Clint Has Never Tried It On With Natasha".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: People wanted a sequel to _Why Clint Has Never Tried It On With Natasha_ and so – here it is! Has some more serious bits in it (we may have to delve into the dark little mind of Clint Barton) but have still aimed for amusement too!

I was going to make this a long one-shot but decided it would be better broken up into lots of little bits. It's pretty much finished so plan on posting a chapter a night since they're all quite short (some are ridiculously short – sorry!). Seven chapters in total.

**Warnings: **In this story Hawkeye is gay. Although there is not much actual man/man the topic does still play a major part. So be warned – slash, Clint/OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life**

**Chapter 1**

"…of course Pepper… Yes… No… it's on the… yes… I… ask JARVIS. Yes… No… Tomorrow… What do you…Yes… Ok…"

Clint arched an eyebrow across the table at Bruce as Tony sat down opposite him next to the doctor, chatting away on his cell phone. Bruce just returned a smirk, shoving some lunch into his mouth. Clint cast a brief glance at Tony – who showed no signs that the conversation was about to end – and returned his attention to his own lunch.

"…yes. No…. JARVIS will… down in the lab… yes… never! I… Ok, see you when you get back," the cell phone was snapped shut. "I do not know what I would do without that woman."

"Catch an STD?" Clint dead-panned, shoving food into his mouth, but he turned an amused smile to his colleague. Tony pulled a mock-offended face but it turned into a nod.

"She does make me a better man," he conceded with a grin – and a not all that serious tone. "It's a strange thing really. That opposites can attract so much. Don't you agree agent Barton?"

Clint paused, fork half-way towards his open mouth. Arching an eyebrow he turned a suspicious gaze upon Tony's overly innocent expression.

"I guess…" he muttered, eyes narrowing slightly as he shoved his food in his mouth. Tony continued, undeterred.

"After all could you imagine me with another…well… another _me_? Of course I am one of a kind but..." the billionaire gestured to Clint but looked to Bruce. "Could you imagine having to put up with _two_ moody, quiet, brooding archery types?"

"Eh… No…" Bruce said but it was obviously more just to pacify the other man as he arched an eyebrow at Clint, noticing the archer's shoulders tensing.

"Of course I can't exactly see Barton here settling down with some timid little wall flower either. I…" he blinked rapidly as suddenly the archer in question stood and walked away from the table. "Was it something I said?"

"Not very subtle," Bruce replied. Tony waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll figure out his type. And he'll thank me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life**

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome agent Barton," JARVIS's voice greeted Hawkeye as he stepped up to the main door of Stark Tower, the door opening swiftly for him to enter. Clint took a deep breath and accepted the unspoken invitation. "Mr Stark is waiting for you on the eight floor."

Clint gave a small nod - more out of habit than to actually acknowledge the bodiless voice. Making his way toward the elevator he once again stepped through the door that automatically opened for him. He took several deep, calming breaths. Not that it worked. The archer knew Tony was up to something. The other man had been acting… _strangely_ ever since he had unceremoniously come out to his colleagues. Not in a bad way just like… just like he was always plotting something. Of course all the hints and attempts to figure out _his type_ had not exactly been subtle either…

"Ah… agent Barton," Tony grinned as the elevator pinged open. "Come in, come in! You're just in time for lunch."

Clint suppressed a sigh as he stepped out of the elevator. Tony stood by a kitchen island with a man who Clint did not recognise. Plates of food adorned the counter – and Clint did have to admit it did look rather tempting.

"It's alright – I'm not hungry."

"No, no, I insist," in the blink of an eye Tony rounded the counter and pushed the archer towards it. "Clint this is Pepper's friend Jack, Jack this is Clint Barton. We… _work together_."

Clint suppressed a groan, concentrating on not rolling his eyes as he forced a smile at the man standing by Tony's side.

"Nice to meet you," the other man – Jack – returned a smile. Tony guided Clint into one of the stools at the island, taking the folder the agent had held in his hand.

"Thanks for this by the way," he said before tossing it onto another counter without even looking at the cover. "Jack here is visiting Pepper for the week and the inconsiderate thing that she is she's gone and had to visit… somewhere. Very time consuming being CEO of Stark Industries…"

"I thought she resigned? Again?" Clint frowned. He really had no idea what title Pepper had that week – and cared even less – but he wanted to interrupt Tony's train of thought. It did not work.

"So poor Jack here has been left in my care," a sharp beep sounded, apparently from Tony's watch. "Oh – I am required in the lab," he flashed a smile at both men. "Excuse me. Just start lunch without me. JARVIS, agent Barton is to stay for lunch, do not let him leave."

Clint opened his mouth to object but by the time he had thought of a reply that did not involve any obscenities the billionaire had disappeared out of a nearby side door. With a quiet sigh he forced a polite expression onto his face and turned to Jack. The other man laughed quietly.

"It's ok. Pepper warned me he'd do this – and you wouldn't be amused," Jack shrugged and waved a hand. "Just go. She told JARVIS to ignore any instructions to the contrary."

A genuine smile pulled on Clint's lips. With a small nod he clambered to his feet.

"Thanks. And please do thank Pepper for me too."

The agent did not reply to the text message he later received from Tony calling him rude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life**

**Chapter 3**

Tony breezed into the SHIELD training room late in the morning, casting a quick glance up into the corner before making his way towards the new recruits gathered in the middle of the room.

"Agent Brandt?" he caught the attention of one of the men as the group started to disperse. The young agent blinked rapidly but gave a composed nod.

"Mr Stark."

"Good training session?" the billionaire asked conversationally. The agent gave another nod.

"It went ok, yeah."

"Good good. So..." Tony's lips quirked into a smile. "Do you know agent Barton?"

"Hawkeye? Only by reputation," agent Brandt replied with a faint frown. Tony nodded.

"You know him to look at though yeah?" he arched an eyebrow. "You have to admit he's not bad looking. Perhaps yo..." the billionaire let out a quiet yelp as an arrow suddenly landed between him and the SHIELD agent. Tony looked down at the arrow before raising his head again. "You usually nest in the south eastern corner."

There was a quiet scoff from Tony's left.

"Yeah - the newbies didn't see me either," Clint commented from his high vantage point. The agent in front of Tony cursed quietly.

"Not such a good training then," Tony arched an eyebrow. "Anyway, I hear on the grapevine that you're single and..." a small red laser spot appeared on Tony's chest. "...that you bat for the other team and..." the red dot moved down toward the billionaire's crotch. "And forget we ever had this conversation," his voice raised as he gave a wave towards the gantry. "Goodbye agent Barton."

"Stark," Clint responded blandly, lowering his bow as his Avengers team mate turned and swiftly exited the room. With a small sigh he turned his attention to the young agent still hovering below. "Always check your surroundings agent," he instructed sternly.

"Yes sir," the agent nodded, quickly heading for the door as Clint gave a gesture that he could leave. The senior SHEILD agent let out a weary sigh. Tony was not going to let this drop…


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life**

**Chapter 4**

Tony and Bruce let out a hearty laugh as Thor waved his hands about, coming to the conclusion of his latest anecdote.

"Well I have to say this _Fandral the Dashing_ sounds like an interesting character," Tony smiled. Thor grinned.

"He is a dear friend. A true brother in arms."

Tony nodded, regarding the other thoughtfully.

"And a bit of a romantic?"

Thor laughed quietly and shook his head helplessly.

"I have never met another as hopelessly romantic as he."

"And is it just the ladies he swoons over?"

"Tony…" Bruce warned quietly but Thor did not hear as he tilted his head in thought.

"I think he would fawn over anyone who would call him pretty," he smirked. Tony grinned, despite another warning from Bruce.

"Perhaps you should take him down here for a visit some day? I am sure he and Barton would find a lot to… talk about. They could compare fighting techniques."

"Ha!" Thor shook his head, catching Bruce's eye with a knowing arch of the eyebrow. "I will not take part in your attempts to find Clint a mate. And certainly not Fandral. They would kill each other before they would become even friends," Thor shuddered. "After they killed _us_."

"But…" Tony shut his mouth abruptly as something hit him square in the back of the head. He turned round slowly to see Clint looking back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Take the big guy's advice," the archer said calmly but his arms crossed and his shoulders tensed. "_Stop it._"

Tony pursed his lips as Clint turned and walked away. With a small sigh he turned back to Thor and Bruce who both looked at him with pointed looks.

"Ok – so not Fandral."


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life**

**Chapter 5**

Arrow after arrow left Clint's bow, each one flying straight and true.

"Watch your back captain, there's another squad heading your way," he informed his teammate.

"Got them," Steve acknowledged.

"Did I mention that Pepper hired a new… something or other to work at Stark industries?" Tony's voice drifted over the comms. Clint grit his teeth and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Don't think this is the time Tony," Steve's voice followed. Clint wondered if the captain knew where Tony was going with this or if he was just Tony's general attitude that he was chastising.

"Stark, leave it," the female's tone showed Natasha obviously did know exactly where Tony was going with this.

"What? I'm just making conversation," Tony replied innocently – in between the sound of him firing off missiles. "He's a bit of a geek but he's athletic too according to Pepper…"

"Tony…" Clint growled, his grip tightening around his bow as he continued to survey the scene below.

"And I read his file, apparently he's single and he's new to the area so perhaps _someone _could show him…"

"Damn it Tony will you drop it! I am single because I _want_ to be _not_ because I can't find someone! Your file is not the only file that reads _does not play well with others_. I mean what the hell are you telling these guys? Ex circus freak turned assassin looking for I don't know what kind of guy for turbulent relationship that will inevitably crash and burn? Christ, I'm barely coping with having you four guys in my life now the last thing I need is some guy coming in and scre…_agh_!"

"Barton?" Tony's voice filled with panic as a sickening thud drifted over the communications channel, followed quickly by more thuds and scrapes. "_Clint!_"

"Ugh," a low groan filtered through to Tony – and the rest of the intently listening team. A few short, sharp breaths quickly followed. "Christ… hanging on by one hand here guys…"

"On my way," Tony – having already performed a u-turn in the air and started heading back in the direction of the building Agent Barton had perched himself on – sped up. Sure enough he found the agent hanging onto a ledge over a hundred feet in the air, only his fingertips gripping the concrete, his precious bow nowhere to be seen. Giving another kick of his thrusters Tony flew forward quickly, grabbing Clint and flying off in the opposite direction. "Got him," he assured the rest of the team, making his way quickly back towards where the team had left their jet. Gently he lowered the injured archer to the ground, stepping back slowly, his face mask retracting.

"You alright Clint?" Natasha's voice drifted through the link, the sound of chaos echoing in the background behind her.

"Fine," Clint grunted, slumping down on the ramp into the jet, his left arm cradling his right. Tony looked down at the agent dubiously but before he could say anything Steve's voice joined the fray.

"Stark, if Clint's ok we could really use you back out here…"

Tony inhaled sharply. The Captain's tone was one of urgency. He looked back to Clint who gestured back in the general direction of the fighting with his head.

"Go."

With a brisk nod Tony's face mask clamped shut again and with a blast of his thrusters he was gone. Only with Iron Man out of sight did Clint let out a low hiss of pain, cursing viciously under his breath. Taking several deep, shaky breaths he tried to calm his racing heartbeat although he was not sure what was bothering him more – his fall or the outburst that had led to it. Clint had not lost his composure like that in a long, _long _time and he certainly had never lost his focus like that, not as an agent, not on a mission. And to make matters worse, now that the adrenaline was starting to fade he could feel the pain and the shock starting to kick in.

Thankfully the battle did not last much longer. Thor was the first to return to the jet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his eyes and tone filled with concern as he knelt in front of the agent. Clint thought about saying no.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder," he admitted instead. "Apart from that I'm ok."

Thor frowned concernedly but before he could say anything further Natasha came running up behind them.

"Are you ok?" she asked urgently, running her eyes over him quickly. Clint nodded, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine."

"He thinks he has dislocated his shoulder."

Clint inhaled deeply. Why had he told Thor that? Natasha pulled a face and sat down next to the archer.

"Natasha, it's fine, I don't… _agh_!" Clint shut his eyes tightly as he shoulder was popped back into place. Taking several deep, ragged breaths he turned his eyes to Natasha with a muttered; "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Natasha replied lightly although the concern in here eyes lingered. Her eyes darkened however at the sound of thrusters and the unmistakable sound of the Iron Man suit landing. Tony approached slowly, the face mask already clicked back.

"Clint…"

"What the hell were you playing at?" Natasha demanded, still sitting next to the archer protectively. Tony bowed his head briefly.

"I'm sorry… I…" he sighed quietly and looked back up, holding out Clint's bow. Natasha snatched it from him, placing it down by Clint's side. Tony turned an earnest look to Clint. "I _am _sorry. I never meant… I promise from now on unless you bring it up first I shall not say a word about your love life."

Clint gave a small nod.

"Ok," was all the acknowledgement he gave as Steve and Bruce joined the group. Steve opened his mouth to chastise the billionaire but seeing the guilt on his face – and the wrath on Natasha's – he stayed quiet on the matter.

"We'd better get you off to medical then," he said instead to Clint. The archer laughed.

"No need. 'Tasha sorted me out. I'm fine."

"But…"

"Really cap. I'm ok," Clint insisted. "Just bruised."

Steve looked from Clint to Natasha dubiously but the female gave a small nod. The captain sighed but relented. Natasha would join him in insisting on medical assistance if she thought it necessary.

"In that case the rest of us will start clearing up," he gestured for the other three males to join him. Tony paused, turning back to Clint.

"Just… I just want you to know that I did have good intentions. I mean I know I took far more enjoyment out of it than you did but I really did… I mean…"

"I know you meant well," Clint interrupted, a small but genuine smile on his lips. Tony gave a small nod and turned to follow the rest of the team. With a small sigh Clint leant his head on Natasha's shoulder. "Got any pain killers?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life**

**Chapter 6**

Natasha picked her way carefully through the rubble and debris that littered the street, making her way towards the figure that sat hunched over on a pile of broken cement.

"Clint?"

The archer looked up slowly, offering the female a meek smile.

"'Tasha."

Natasha's eyes widened at the sweat beading down the other agents brow.

"Are you hurt?" she knelt down in front of him, suspicious now of how he was sitting, hiding his body from her, one arm kind of covering his chest. The archer waved her away with his free hand.

"I'm fine."

Natasha arched an eyebrow dubiously, reaching out and gently taking a hold of the arm that covered her friend's chest and he made no attempt to stop her. A quiet curse in a language Clint did not understand escaped the female's lips.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, tentatively peeling back the ripped fabric of Clint's uniform to look at the gash on his chest. The archer inhaled deeply, flinching away from Natasha's touch. He opened his mouth to reply but his attention was caught by something off to his left.

"Stark!"

Tony wandered over to the two agents, his metal boots clunking on the ground.

"Hey, wh…" the billionaire's eyes widened as he approached and saw the state the archer was in. "What the hell happened to you?"

"_You_!" Clint pointed at his team mate. "Seriously, are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" Tony frowned. "You mean… that manoeuvre? I warned you I was about to do that!"

"When?"

"I said _just like in Colorado_."

Clint arched an eyebrow.

"I wasn't in Colorado. I was still signed off field work after your _last_ attempt to kill me."

Tony's face fell slightly as he looked away guiltily.

"Oh, so you were…" he looked back at the archer with his best apologetic smile. "It was Steve I did that with. He had his shield. I'm sorry."

Clint waved a hand dismissively.

"It's alright."

Natasha arched an eyebrow, still facing Clint with her back to Tony but she did not comment. Tony looked over his shoulder.

"I'd better go make sure the Other Guy isn't running rampant," he gave Clint an earnest look. "You gonna be ok?"

"Fine. 'Tasha'll look after me."

Once she had heard Tony was gone Natasha scoffed quietly.

"Clint, this is _deep_."

The arched shrugged.

"It's nothing. Just wipe it down and stick a bandage on it."

Again Natasha gently inspected the wound.

"No, Clint, really. This is gonna need stitches."

Clint's face paled.

"No. No, no… it'll be fine. Just…"

"Clint…"

"I'm not going to the hospital 'Tash," Clint insisted quietly with a determined shake of the head. Natasha smiled softly.

"You don't have to go to hospital," she replied. "SHIELD do have medics you know."

It was Clint's turn to scoff.

"Those doddery old fools? I'm not letting them stitch me back up!"

Natasha laughed.

"You only see the doddery old fools 'cause those guys are the ones that Fury can easily bribe to put up with you for your medical without sending you straight to psych."

Clint looked back at the female dubiously before looking down to his chest.

"Can you not just…"

"_Clint_…" Natasha interrupted sternly before her voice softened again. "I can come with you and hold your hand if you like?"

Clint curled his lip up at the idea but Natasha noticed he did not actually say no. Standing slowly she turned and looked over her shoulder to see Steve and Thor approaching, concern clear on their faces. First time back in the field after falling off a building and their archer was injured again…

x-x-x

Clint drummed his fingers against his leg as he sat on the bed in the small medical room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to arrive. The archer looked like he was thinking about leaving – hence Natasha stood between him and the door.

"Hi, sorry I was delayed," a voice came from the door, causing the injured agent to look up. The doctor – a tall, dark haired man who looked only a little younger than Clint and was certainly not one of the _doddery old fools_ Clint was used to – flashed a dazzling smile at the agent. "I'm Dr Poole," Clint simply gave a small nod of acknowledgement as the doctor picked up his chart. "So…" Dr Poole arched an eyebrow. "The infamous Agent Barton. It's a pleasure to finally meet you – I've heard a lot about you."

Clint managed a wry laugh. Of course he had. _Everyone _at SHEILD knew about the crazy ex-circus freak who liked to hide out in high, obscure places… even _before _he had been turned rogue…

"Don't believe everything you hear," the archer grumbled, casting his gaze down to the floor.

"No? Shame - I was actually impressed by most of it," the doctor met the archer's dubious gaze, an amused twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "I hear you like to terrorize the new recruits."

"I don't terrorize," Clint replied with a faint shrug, relaxing slightly despite himself. "I just put them in their place."

The doctor laughed.

"Well someone has to. Some of them are far too cocky," the medic gestured towards Clint's chest. "Can you remove your top without aggravating the wound so we can have a proper look?"

"Eh… yeah…" Clint shuffled slightly on the bed, tentatively peeling his shirt away from his damaged skin. He could feel the other man's eyes on him and he mentally shook his head to dispel the feeling that maybe it was not the wound he was looking at…

"Hmmm… nasty," Dr Poole arched an eyebrow as he definitely looked at the wound before turning back to pick up supplies from the table behind him. "What happened?"

Clint swallowed.

"Iron Man," he replied simply.

"Friendly fire? Ow," the doctor pulled a face as he slipped on a pair of sterile gloves, glancing back over his shoulder at the archer. "Well it looks like a clean enough wound. I'll just give you a shot for the pain, wash it out and stitch you back up, ok?" he turned and offered the other man a smile – warm but maybe slightly coy? – his eyes once again quickly roaming over the agent's chest. "I'll try and not leave a scar."

Clint gave another nod, not entirely trusting himself to speak as the smiley, chatty, attractive doctor took a gentle hold of his arm to give him an injection of painkillers. The archer did not even notice that Natasha had slipped quietly from the room, a highly amused smirk gracing her lips…


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life**

**Chapter 7**

Steve let out a quiet, tired sigh as he made his may across the remains of the battle field to where Thor stood on an overpass, apparently surveying the scene below. A sense of unease started to grow within the super soldier as he drew closer and saw a frown pulled on the thunder god's face.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked, casting his eyes over the scene below but he saw nothing untoward. Thor turned to him with a reassuring smile.

"All is well," he nodded before gesturing to an area below. "I merely observe that Clint is receiving medical attention," the Asgardian's brow arched. "But not from Natasha."

Steve blinked in surprise as he looked to where Thor pointed to find that indeed Clint was being attended to by one of the SHIELD medics.

"Fury started sending medics out after the last two incidents," Steve informed Thor. The blonde nodded.

"A wise idea when Hawkeye is on the team," he smirked although his tone held an undertone of genuine concern. Steve gave a nod. Although more than capable the archer did still have a human body. The captain studied the archer closely and although they were at a fair distance he did not appear to be badly hurt. After a moment however a faint frown pulled on Steve's brow, his head tilting slightly in an inquisitive manner. If he did not know better he would have said the medic was chastising the archer… and Clint was actually looking quite contrite…

"What we looking at?" Tony appeared suddenly beside his two teammates, looking from Steve to Thor before following their confused gazes to where Clint was being treated. The billionaire blinked in surprise. "Has he been drugged? Last time someone other than Natasha tried to give Legolas medical attention he threatened to gut them," Tony chuckled before his head too tilted inquisitively. "Are they… do they know each other?"

"From what I have observed it would appear so," Thor replied. "They appear… friends?"

The three Avengers watched as the doctor finished tending to whatever injury Clint had sustained to his arm and moved to stand back up. As he did though Clint reached out and for the briefest of moments the archers fingers rested on the doctor's arm. It was a simple gesture, over in seconds as Clint leant forward and said something before pulling away. The doctor gave a shake of the head but even from their distant vantage point Clint's three teammates saw that the other man relaxed. An innocent enough interaction… but not for Clint Barton…

"They're not friends!" Tony exclaimed. "They're… agh!"

"Shhhh!" Natasha hissed, shoving Tony in the opposite direction from the overpass as she leant back and pulled Thor and Steve away too. She sighed quietly as she looked over and saw Bruce was heading in their direction too. Tony looked back at her with his mouth open, pointing back in Clint's direction.

"They… Legolas… doctor… touching…"

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Ok, yes. Clint is dating one of the SHEILD doctors," she shot Tony a glare as he laughed loudly. "Will you be quiet! You lot aren't supposed to know yet!"

"Why not?" Thor asked, a confused, almost hurt frown pulling on his face. "Why would Clint not share this with us?"

Natasha shot one more glare at Tony before turning to Thor with a more understanding smile.

"You guys are like family to Clint. You all finding out will be a big deal and he's just not ready for that yet," the female gave a slight shake of the head. "He's not good with… _feelings_."

Thor gave a nod, apparently satisfied with the answer. Tony however scowled and crossed his arms.

"I thought he wanted to stay single," he grumbled. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"It just kinda… _happened_. It's not like you plan these things. And they have already had to deal with two Clint freak outs so you _do not say a word to him_!"

Tony held up his hands in retreat as Natasha pointed at him.

"As if I would," he replied innocently but his eyes sparkled mischievously. Natasha sighed.

"Tony, _please_," she begged, her eyes genuinely pleading. "Cayden is a really great guy, don't screw this up for them. He's sweet enough to put up with Clint and Clint's bullshit and he's crazy enough to put up with Clint and Clint's bullshit."

Tony sighed melodramatically.

"Fine. I won't say anything until Legolas 'fesses up."

"Thank you," Natasha gave a curt nod. Steve glanced back over in the general direction of the doctor and the archer in question.

"I believe Dr Poole used to be in the Navy?"

Tony's eyes widened.

"_You know him_?"

"No, not really," Steve shook his head. "I have met him once or twice when visiting agents injured in the field. Only briefly though. I'm sure he was talking with one of the agents about having a military background."

"He trained as a Navy Seal but he blew out his knee and fell back on medicine," Natasha explained. "His intention was to return to the forces as a medic – his knee is rehabilitated enough for that just not enough to rejoin the seals – but he appeared on SHEILD's radar so…"

"Navy Seal?" Tony arched an eyebrow. "Legolas is dating a God damn _navy seal_?"

"_Ex_-navy seal."

"I don't care! Make sure and warn us when they have a tiff so I can suit up," Tony shook his head as Natasha rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna get caught in the cross fire thank you."

"I'll think about it," Natasha smirked. Tony screwed up his face at her.

"What is this gentleman like?" Thor enquired of Steve. The captain gave a small shrug.

"I really could not say – I had little interaction with him. I could not have even told you his name," he tilted his head thoughtfully. "I do remember him having a rather dark sense of humour…"

"Ha – that'll be why Hawkeye likes him then," Bruce smirked. Tony crossed his arms, curling his lip up. Some of the guys _he _had picked had a perfectly dark sense of humour too…

"So how long as he been keeping Mr Perfect a secret then?" he asked, returning to his sulky scowl. Natasha's smirk faded as she pursed her lips.

"Eh… well… they met when Clint had to get those stitches…" her voice grew a little quieter. "After that accident…"

Tony's scowl faded, his brows raising.

"You mean _my_ accident?" his eye lit up as Natasha nodded reluctantly. "So… _technically_," he gestured back to the edge of the overpass. "This is my doing."

Natasha sighed as the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"_Technically_ you played a hand," she conceded before adding quickly; "An accidental and unknowing hand!"

"Ha! Told you all I'd get Legolas laid," Tony smirked triumphantly. He titled his head as Steve scoffed. "Don't know what you're pulling faces for Captain – you're next."

x-x-x

**Author's Note:** The end! Thanks for reading! And for the record – no I do not plan to write about Tony setting Steve up with someone. I have far too many other stories planned! Just so you know.


End file.
